Les tourbillons du plaisir
by Magicina
Summary: Quand deux êtres répondent à l'appel de leur corps ... OS Lemon


_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps, toute notion de l'espace._

_Abandonnée dans ton lit, dans tes draps, je suis entièrement à toi. Je n'ai conscience que de ta présence, du poids de ton corps grand et musclés sur le mien. Tout le reste ets effacé, plus rien n'existe hormis toi et moi dans cette étreinte fusionnelle, charnelle._

_Je ne devrais pas, je n'ai pas le droit de m'abandonner ainsi à toi. Mais ma raison est en ce moement même au placard avec ma pudeur et ma timidité._

_Je sens tes doigts parcourir ma taille alors que je frissonne de plaisir. Mes mains caressent ton dos musclé, descendent sur tes fesses. Sous le poids de ton corps, sous le joug de ta délicieuse torture je me sens devenir femme. Aucune autre de mes expériences n'arrive à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais vivre en cette nuit d'orage._

_Avec douceur et dextérité tu retires mon soutien gorge de dentelle blanche. Ton regard d'ordinaire si clait s'accroche au mien. Je frémis. Tu me désires tellement, je le vois dans tes yeux assombris. Mes dernières barrières tombent alors que mon assurance grimpe en flèche. La gêne n'a pas lieu d'être dans un tel moment de plaisir._

_Ma bouche se fait baladeuse. Je mordille ta lèvre inférieure, dépose de petits baisers papillons dans ton coup, utilise à nouveau mes dents pour jouer savamment avec le lobe de ton oreille._

_Je sens ta virilité dure contre ma féminité et la chaleur qui s'était emparée de mon corps monte encore. Je deviens avide et tremblante de désir, je veux plus et mes mains partent en quête de l'objet de mes convoîtises que j'ai à peine le temps d'effleurer._

_Tu as gémi, je t'ai entendu, un gémissement rauque et contenu avec peine. Tu dois être surpris par mon audace mais je ne pense pas que cela te déplaise. En revanche je m'étonne et je me sens comblée de voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi. Je me sens si ... désirable._

_Tu reprends le contrôle, c'est une manie chez toi. Mais les sensations que tu provoques dans mon corps m'empêchent même de vouloir y faire quelque chose._

_Tes doigts s'aventurent sous le dernier rempart de tissu qui recuvre a féminité et je ferme les yeux mécaniquement, en proie à la plus délicieuse des tortures. A travers les brumes du plaisir je sens que je me trouve maintenant totalement nue devant toi, à ta merci. Mais je ne me sens pas gênée, bien au contraire. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je te regarde me détailler, examiner chaque centimètres de ma peau frémissante comme quand on ouvre ses cadeaux à Noël._

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à me redresser pour t'embrasser tu reprends tes caresses impitoyables. Le temps est une notion qui m'échappe en ce moement alors que des vagues de plaisir me submergent. Voilà que tes lèvres dans le même temps trouvent les miennes, puis mon cou, mes seins,_

_Je ne peux résister et sens tout mon corps se contracter de manière violente. Sous toi je me cambre et mes yeux se révulsent. Le septième ciel._

_Je redescend doucement sur terre, la respiration haletante, alors que tu me donnes un autre baiser, un vrai baiser où nos langues dansent un balai langoureux. Comment pourrais-je me passer de toi après çà._

_Je me redresse car je sais que tu veux plus. Moi aussi je veux plus. Je te veux, toi._

_Ton boxer est rapidement retiré et je caresse du bout des doigts ta virilité dressée. De plaisir, de désir, tu gémis contre mes lèvres. Naturellement tu te cales entre mes jambes. Mon regard plonge dans le tien et nous restons ainsi à nous regarder tandis que tu rentre en moi._

_La sensation de nos deux corps parfaitement imbriqués est merveilleuse, je me sens tellement comblée. Alors je redresse mes épaules pour écraser mes lèvres contre le tiennes._

_Tu entames un mouvement de va et vient et je te suis, ondulant du bassin sous toi. Les mouvements sont doux et lents au début alors que nous savourons cette étreinte charnelle. Mais rapidement le plaisir grandit et nous emporte, il se fait impérieux. La cadence s'accélère, nos coeurs s'emballent et cognent dans nos poitrines, les gémissements se font cris. Mes jambes se nouent d'elle même autour de toi pour t'accompagner jusqu'au moindre mouvement._

_Alors que ma féminité se contracte une nouvelle fois de plaisir tu atteins toi aussi le septième ciel avant de t'effondrer sur moi. Tu as vu comme on est bien là haut..._

_Et nous là, enlacés et haletant, on est pas bien?_

_Tu gardes la tête dans mon cou, je sens ton souffle brûlant. Je te caresse doucement les cheveux les yeux fermés, savourant ta présence, l'odeur de ton corps._

_Puis tu te retires et roule à côté de moi, m'attirant avec force contre ton torse. Tes bras puissants m'écrasent contre toi mais je me sens si bien que je me blottis encore plus contre ton corps. Je te sens jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux..._

_Le silence, où seules nos respirations accompagnent le tonnerre qui gronde et la pluie diluvienne qui tombe._

-On fait quoi maintenant Mione...

-Je ne sais pas Dray. Je ne sais pas ...

_J'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou._


End file.
